


The Ham-mock

by holo1yessinismymiddlename1icantgetaname



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holo1yessinismymiddlename1icantgetaname/pseuds/holo1yessinismymiddlename1icantgetaname
Summary: A fluffy story including a hammock. I swear it's better than the summary.





	The Ham-mock

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is short, I just have been wanting to make this for a while so I did but at 3 am so I was tired but I like it the way it is right now. Enjoy!

John was reading about Japanese urban legends on his day off from work. He was lying in the hammock in his backyard, relaxing while his boyfriend requested to be alone to focus on working because John was too distracting by, quote, “being too amazingly cute.” Thinking about this just made John chuckle, swinging lightly in the shade. He was almost to the bottom of the page and half way through the description of a yokai when his boyfriend walked out of the house and sat right on top of John.

“Alex, why are you sitting on me? Do you want something? Do you want me to give you money?” John asked, a smile threatening to show.

“What, I can’t just sit on my precious boyfriend because I want to? I can’t just come out here and sit on you just to make you look up at me for a change?” Alex replied. John just chuckled thinking, _What a classic Alexander Hamilton response._

Alexander was nearly three inches shorter than John, so Alex always found opportunities to make himself feel taller. This was one of those times.

“Oh, Alex. You are so strange. Come on, lay down by me.” John motioned beside him on the hammock and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something pushing on his chest and saw that Alex had made himself a comfy new pillow.

“John, your chest is a nice pillow. Remind me to lay on you more often.” Alex said, quickly drifting to sleep in the comfortable position. John smiled adoringly at his boyfriend. He often thought Alexander overworked himself by staying up all day and night, running on coffee, and never taking the time to relax. John was just so happy to see his boyfriend asleep, and he didn’t want him to wake up anytime soon.

John moved his leg over the side of the hammock and gently pushed at the ground, rocking the hammock ever so slightly. John smiled as he heard Alex hum in approval and snuggle further into John’s shirt.

John started to pet Alexander’s untied hair, still rocking the hammock to keep Alex asleep longer. He looked down at his boyfriend’s face, seeing his eyelashes colored a golden brown by the sun and his hair falling over his ear and around his neck. He looked so at peace and so innocent asleep under the sun. As the sun moved, Alex’s appearance seemed to change. He went from an innocent boy to a striking young man just from the change of light.

Then, the sun bathed Alexander in honey colored rays. His hair looked like that of an angel, a halo forming from stray hair and gold light. He looked like he was a prince that fell asleep outside in the castle’s garden. Reds and golds from the sun filled the evening air. The blues, purples, and pinks of flowers danced in the slight breeze, and green blades of grass swayed to a non-existent song, somehow differing from the flowers. And in the middle of this beautiful scenery was Alexander, the wonderful sleeping boy that had John wrapped around his finger.

John managed to reach for some flowers, and made a flower crown for his prince. He placed the crown of purple and white flowers a top Alexander’s head.

As much as John loved to see Alexander sleeping, he also loved watching the sunset with his boyfriend. He woke Alex up, and pointed to the setting sun. Alex looked at it, and turned to beam a smile at John.

He knew he needed to draw this later.

Alex’s hair was messy, causing the glow of the sun to change his flower crown to a crown made of real gold. His eyes were closed, his smile taking up most of the room on his face. The tree behind him was gold and green. The flowers of the yard hid in the shadows more now, understanding that they weren’t the stars of the show. The breeze had slowed to only a whisper.

John smiled back, took Alexander’s hands, and kissed him sweetly.

“I love you, my prince, my Alexander.” John said, leaning his forehead against Alex’s. Alex only smiled in response, leaning in to kiss John again.

“I love you, my dear, my John.” Alexander replied, smiling. They held hands, watching till the sun was out of sight.


End file.
